


Things He Missed

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PeggySous children, peggysous, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Daniel Sousa asks Enoch and Coulson about Peggy Carter’s life after he “died” in 1955Written in honor of the 65th anniversary of the death the future S.H.I.E.L.D. crew saved him from - July 22, 1955
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 26





	Things He Missed

“Enoch, may I ask you a question?”

The Chronicom lays down the piece of equipment in his hands and looks at Daniel Sousa. “Of course, Agent Sousa.”

“Did you ever see Agent - I mean Director Carter - at the Krazy Kanoe?”

“Yes, she did visit on occasion. The first time, you were there as well.”

“I was?,” the dark haired man asks.

“You and Director Carter visited with a group in early ‘47. As I recall, it appeared to be a party of some sort.”

“That was probably my going away party before I moved to LA. Do you remember any other times?”

“In 1960, she came in for a drink with a female agent named Roberts. She received a telephone call and I recall her apologizing to her companion for leaving early. One of her children had fallen ill.”

“Children? What children?”

“I apologize, Agent Sousa, but I have no further information about the children of Director Carter. You might consult with Agent Coulson, as he knows more S.H.I.E.L.D history than I do.”

“Thank you, Enoch.”

—

Daniel finds Coulson alone in Zephyr One’s cargo bay.

“Agent Coulson?”

Coulson looks up at Sousa. “Please, call me Phil.”

“Phil, I just learned from Enoch that Peggy Carter had children. Can you tell me about her life after I died?”

“I think I recall seeing a photo from her retirement of her and her children. Let me see if I can find it.” The LMD picks up a device Daniel has learned is called a tablet and taps on the screen before handing it to him. “Here it is.”

“‘Director Margaret Carter on the occasion of her retirement as S.H.I.E.L.D director on May 20, 1994. On either side of Director Carter are her children, Henry Sousa and Grace Sousa Hamilton.’,” Daniel reads from the photo’s caption. He uses his fingers to make the photo larger as he examines the faces of Peggy’s children, who appear to be his children as well. He can see his father’s face in Henry’s and a mixture of Peggy and his mother in Grace. 

A mixture of shock and awe is visible on Daniel’s face. “I take it you didn’t know.”

“No. We’d talked about it but it never seemed to be the right time with her trying to get S.H.I.E.L.D off the ground back East and me in LA. We split up in ‘54. The distance was just too great and we couldn’t find enough time together. Stark helped us arrange a Mexican divorce. We didn’t want to do it in the States and have one accuse the other of infidelity or cruelty because that isn’t what happened. I think we always kinda hoped once the agency got on its feet and I transfered East, we would make another go of it. When were they born?” 

Phil takes the tablet from him and taps on it again. “Henry Daniel Sousa and Grace Elizabeth Sousa were born March 1, 1956 in New York.” Sousa looks down slightly, seemingly doing mental calculations. “So the math holds up?”

“It does. I went to New York in June of ‘55 for meetings at HQ. Peg said she’d found some of my things mixed in with hers so I went over to her apartment for dinner and to get them and …,” he trails off. 

“One thing led to another?”

“Yeah, like I said, it seemed like things weren’t over between us. The day you all showed up, the guard told me Peggy Carter had arrived with Sharpe. I thought Peg had decided to make a last minute trip to observe the test. Can’t say I minded the thought of her paying an unannounced visit.”

“Sorry to disappoint. How long did it take you to make Simmons?”

“As soon as I laid eyes on her.”

“She’ll be very disappointed.”

Sousa chuckles softly. “I’ll make sure not to tell her. Can I see that photo again?”

“Of course.” Coulson pulls the photo back up and hands the tablet back to Sousa.

He zooms in again on the photo, this time on Peggy’s face, almost 40 years older than when he last saw her. “She’s gone, isn’t she?,” he asks at a near whisper.

“Yes, in 2016.”

“Did she ever remarry?”

“Not that I ever heard. How long were you married?”

“Just over 6 years. We tried to keep knowledge of it as contained as possible. Couldn't risk a hostile using one of us as leverage against the other. Or worse, risking a family member. Peggy’s mother was not pleased we wouldn't let her publish our engagement announcement in The Times. We had to come clean about our jobs to convince her it wasn’t a good idea to make it easier for our enemies to ID our families. Not even Malick knew.”

“Smart move. Any other questions I can answer?”

“Is it possible for me to get a copy of this photo?”

“I can see if Daisy can load a tablet with it as well as any others she can find. That way you can look at them whenever you like.”

“Thank you, Phil.”

“You are very welcome, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mexican divorces were popular divorce option before the advent of no-fault divorces in the US: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_divorce
> 
> Peggy and Daniel chose a Mexican divorce so they wouldn’t have to divorce under false grounds because no-fault wasn’t an option in the US at the time: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/No-fault_divorce#Requirements_for_divorce_prior_to_the_enactment_of_no-fault_divorce


End file.
